Riku Asakura
1= |-| 2= is the protagonist of Ultraman Geed and is the human form of the titular character. Etymology *Asakura (朝暗): Is a proper noun with no meaning, however it can be broken down. **Asa (朝): Is Kanji for epoch/dynasty **Kura (暗): Is Kanji for dark/sorrowful/bitter. *Riku (離苦): Is Kanji for agony in separation. Overall, his first name might reference to the fact that he got separated from his father without knowing him. His last name might reference to the fact that his father caused dark times in the Land of Light by invading it. It is also known that his name is a reference to the late science fiction writer . History Ultraman Geed Originally the human form of Ultraman Geed, Riku grew up on Earth as a human who has no awareness of his true nature. Upon obtaining the Geed Riser and Ultra Capsules, Riku was exposed to his true nature as an Ultraman, as well as his father being Ultraman Belial.http://m-78.jp/news/n-4686/ He was inspired to help others through his favorite TV program, . He spend most of his time in the base, but works part-time at the Galaxy Market. At some point, his residence is destroyed by a rampaging Skull Gomora. Not long after that, he is invited to a secret base and encountered an A.I named Rem. Powers and Weapons *Geed Riser - Transformation item *Ultra Capsules - Collectible devices *Ultra Capsule Holder & Belt - Storage device Transformation Riku first activated a pair of Ultra Capsules, causing apparition of the Ultras to appear as he inserted into the Loading Knuckle. Then he used the Geed Riser to scan it and press the trigger to transform into Geed. After scanning both capsules, Riku presses the trigger of Geed Riser then his body transforms into his Ultra form. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble Ultraman's rising scene (A red background) then Belial's head appeared briefly before changing to a purple background. As he moves closer, a blue and red background with some red lightning on it takes place. GeedPrimitiveUltraman.png|Ultraman Capsule activated GeedPrimitiveBelial.png|Belial Caspule activated Ultraman_and_Belial_inserted_scan.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned. Screenshot_20170701-100657.png|Riku begins to transform into Geed Screenshot_20170701-100747.png|A red background (Ultraman's Rising background) Screenshot_20170701-100755.png|The rise background briefly changes to Belial's head Screenshot_20170701-100803.png|Geed Primitve rises within the purple background Screenshot_20170701-100811.png|The rise background changes from purple to thunder with blue and red colors videotogif_2017.07.01_10.25.15.gif Videotogif_2017.07.08_09.40.37.gif - Solid Burning= - Acro Smasher= - Magnificent= }} Ultra Capsules Riku obtains the Ultra Capsules from fighting monsters as Ultraman Geed and uses them to help him in his cause. *Ultraman: Unknown *Ultraman Belial: Unknown Trivia *Riku's actor, Tatsuomi Hamada, previous portrayed Nao in Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. In a promotional video of Ultraman Geed, Tatsuomi also mentioned his previous role, now viewing Belial as a father to his character while facing his destiny. *His pre-transformation phrase, "Yuugo (Fusion)! Aigo (Protection)! Here we go!", is a pun on the English words, "You go! I go! Here we go!". References Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed characters Category:Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Human Forms